The present invention relates to an improved hinge arrangement and in particular, to an improved hinge arrangement having an improved locking mechanism and having a freely selectable pivot point.
Hinge arrangements are known in the prior art for pivotally mounting a sliding element, which can be moved in guidance and support by a stationary pair of guide sections, to be turnable about a hinge axle attached to the sliding element. A typical sliding element system comprises a plurality of rectangular sliding elements, each element presenting a first side and a second side, substantially parallel to each other. Guide wheel sets are attached on the first side and on the second side of the sliding element. The system further comprises a pair of guide sections, mounted to be stationary and comprising a first guide section disposed adjacent to the first side of the sliding element, and a second guide section disposed adjacent to the second side of the sliding element, the guide wheel sets running in guidance of these guide sections. The sliding elements are carried by the guide sections one after the other and they can be moved as desired in guidance of said guides.
Since the movable sliding elements have no actual fixed hinge location, as is the case with common windows for instance, hinging them has caused problems in regard of adequately supporting the glass and in view of easy and convenient use.
In the prior art it is known, e.g. in connection with balcony glass pane systems, to have guides curving out from the guide section proper and guiding and carrying the sliding glass element, with the aid of which the element can be turned into its open position in which the sliding element is positioned at an angle against the principal transporting direction taking place along the guide sections.
Installation of separate curved guides imposes limitations on the installation of the sliding element such as balcony glass panes, because the curved guide is that part of the system which carries the glass. Therefore, the curved guide must invariably be supported at a point which can take up the weight of the glasses. On balconies where the glassing does not extend to the balcony slab above, or on balconies altogether lacking a roof, installation of the system under consideration is difficult or outright impossible. Moving and opening the panes along the curved guide is awkward and implies quite careful moving of the glass pane along the curve. Even then, panes of great height will not always find enough support, and they must therefore be steadied with the hand when they are being opened. Manufacturing the curved guide is an extra component involving expenses. The direction in which the balcony panes open cannot be changed afterward because the curved guide is permanently mounted. This introduces a risk factor of some degree in the dimensional designing of balcony glasses because the handedness must be particularly minded.
In the prior art it is also known to have a separate locking part in conjunction with the upper guide wheel set, moving along with the sliding element, this locking part becoming attached to the guide wheel set of another glass pane when they meet. In balcony glass systems which employ such a separate locking piece inside the carrying section, locking is accomplished by pushing the piece before or behind the openable glass pane. Since the piece always moves along with the glass pane, it brakes the motion of the panes and it is a part subject to wear. Passage of the piece through sharp angles is not feasible, and therefore they are not fit to be used on angular balconies. It is true, though, that many of the balcony glass systems found in the marketplace are even otherwise unable to pass through angles, instead of which the opening of the glass panes must be in two directions.
Neither of the hinging arrangements discussed can be used in applications where its is desired to implement the locking of the panes for turning in such a way that part of the element would open at a point about the middle of the guide sections, or at another arbitrarily selected point relative to the guide section. It is thus understood that locking of the element to be immovable, and its hinging, must always be arranged at the ends of the sections.
Another shortcoming of existing hinge arrangements is their inflexibility as regards to selection of the opening point, and thus of the point where the hinges are provided. Moreover, said hinge arrangements require such stability of the upper sections' fastening that opening of the sliding elements becomes possible in the first place. In those arrangements which are being used at present, locking of the lower parts of the elements is not feasible in the same manner: they are either left without support or some other arrangement has to be applied in their case. When the sliding element is a sheet of glass, as it is in balcony glass systems, hinge arrangements of prior art fail to afford sufficient support to the panes when they are opened, and the panes always make a somewhat flimsy impression.
It is a further problem that the manufacturing, and installation, of hinge arrangements in present use requires several distinct work steps.